daybreak_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Canta Tu Vida
Canta Tu Vida is the seventh episode of the first season of Daybreak. It is the seventh episode of the series overall. Synopsis Josh boots Wesley, Eli and Angelica from the mall after learning the truth about Sam. Also, Crumble searches for her truth -- and something to eat. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD In a post-apocalyptic sitcom, Ms. Crumble reads the register to her class, before laughing is heard and Sam announces that she ate most of the class. Josh arrives to the class and sarcastically asks for Ms. Crumble not to eat him. Ms. Crumble doesn’t understand the whole sitcom situation and tells sitcom-Angelica that her life is not a sitcom. With this, she is snapped back to reality where she is being treated by Angelica. She tells Angelica about the sitcom, fearing she is going crazy. She asks for Angelica’s help and Angelica leaves to get supplies. With Sam still alive, Eli and Wesley are tied up for lying to him. Angelica stands up to Josh though and admits the truth, prompting him to boot all three of them out the mall. The exiled group all go their separate ways when they leave the Mall. At the High school, Sam makes breakfast for Turbo, however he is reluctant to accept it at first, but eventually does. Barry, the remaining member of the Golf Team, laments his luck and asks for sign-ups, however, Mona Lisa confronts him and tells him to up his game. It’s here she tells him that Gary was set up by Turbo and reveals her name is Mary. Ms. Crumble is devastated when Josh reveals that he ejected Angelic from the Mall. Desperate to find Angelica, Josh gives Ms. Crumble directions and lets her go out into the wilderness in search of her. After another sitcom segment, she’s stopped and surrounded by the Cheermazons where she reveals to them that she cracked their code. As they ask for the trinket to allow entry, she reveals a myriad of different random items until finding the treasure they seek. Sensing this is where Angelica is, she heads in just in time for orientation. In the Mall, Josh asks KJ why she won’t talk to him, asking if he has done something wrong. She is reluctant to talk with him, however she later calls him a dick, noting that as the reason for her silence, not the sex they had. Josh notices Eli is back in the Mall and takes pleasure in throwing him back out and telling him to stay out. Orientation for Angelica consists of three tasks to satisfy those in charge and as Angelica and Ms. Crumble find themselves face-to-face, they discuss what to do next as they go through the trials together. She pleads with Angelica to stick with her as she’s the only one who can keep her sane. However, during the second trial she reveals her truth to the other girls as she pounces on an innocent victim and begins picking away at her flesh. This prompts the girls to gather and ask her just who or what she is. Josh creates a plan to save Sam, but is disturbed when he has to throw Eli out of the Mall again. Eli chastises him, telling him that he is hungry to have the Mall all to himself, however he tells Eli that he just wants to save Sam, nothing else. Meanwhile Mona Lisa speaks to Sam at Turbo’s headquarters and they discuss a coup for overthrowing his reign. This leads them to Principal Burr, knowing they need some stability in their leadership, and offer him a deal in exchange for his cooperation. While Josh sees the error of his ways, courtesy of a heart to heart with Eli’s girlfriend Mavis — who is revealed to either be real or a hallucination — we cut back to Angelica who happens to have passed the gauntlet for being honest. With her officially becoming one of the Cheermazons, Ms. Crumble and her sing together as another montage starts up. Ms. Crumble realises that she has a brain injury as Principal Burr pushed her down the stairs. As the singing fades to an instrumental, we cut back to Josh who reveals he broke up with Sam in the past. Cast Main *Colin Ford as Josh Wheeler *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Angelica Green *Sophie Simnett as Sam Dean *Austin Crute as Wesley Fists *Cody Kearsley as Turbo Pokaski *Jeanté Godlock as Mona Lisa *Gregory Kasyan as Eli Cardashyan *Krysta Rodriguez as Ms. Crumble *Matthew Broderick as Michael Burr/Baron Triumph Recurring *Chelsea Zhang as KJ *Chester Rushing as Terry *Micah McNeil as Jerry *Alan Trong as Larry *Mickey Dolan as Gary *Jon LeVert as Barry *Rob H. Roy as Jaden Hoyles *Jade Payton as Demi Anderson *Emily Snell as Miryam *Sandra Mae Frank as Victoria *Natalie Alyn Lind as Mavis *Jack Justice as Jew-Fro Simon *A.J. Voliton as Fred *Estrella Avila as Jessica Huntley *Charlotte Benesch as Camila Minor *Barbie Robertson as Veronica *Keonia Williams as Cheermazon 4 Trivia * The title, Canta Tu Vida, is Spanish for "Sing Your Life." Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes